The Child No One Wanted (Revised)
by WritingForMySoul12
Summary: I've decided to rewrite the whole story. There were some parts I wasn't happy with and it felt rushed. I hope you love it just the same.
1. Meet Genesis Craig

**A/N: I have been going back and forth with the decision to publish this story and I decided to go for it. I'm in the process of rewriting the whole story. And I thought since you all gave me the support and motivation the first time around that you wouldn't mind reading it again.**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Genesis Craig**

When Detective Olivia Benson walked into Judge Marsden's court room, she had no idea how different her life was going to be from that day on. She was there earlier than she was expected to be there for a case. She decided to sit in on the current session. She walked in and sat in the back, close to the door. She observed quietly, what seemed to be another juvenile delinquent. But as she watched and listened she learned it was so much more.

"Genesis..." Judge Marsden sighed, "I must say I'm very disappointed to see you in my court room again today. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not happy to see you either lady." Genesis said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where are your foster parents?" Judge Marsden asked.

"Do you see them here?" Genesis asked sarcastically.

The judge closed the file on her desk and stared at the girl. "This is unacceptable. If I can get you into a more suitable foster home with the possibility of permanent placement, will you try to clean up your act?" She asked.

"Permanent?" Genesis scoffed.

"Now that, that has been handled, I sentence you to 50 hours of community service at the store you shoplifted from." Judge Marsden said.

"50 hours?! C'mon Judge I was hungry!" Genesis whined.

Just then the doors burst open and a man and woman rushed in.

Olivia assumed they were the deadbeat foster parents.

"Forgive us for being so late your honor!" The woman said.

"Your tardiness is the least of my concern Mrs. Lambert. What I would like to know is why you didn't notify Special Victims of Genesis's absence." Judge Marsden said sternly.

"Your honor please don't take her from us, we love her!" Mrs. Lambert called out.

"Enough!" Judge Marsden said slamming down her gavel.

Olivia was disgusted. She could tell the couple didn't care about the girl.

"Genesis, do you want to go with them?" Judge Marsden asked.

"Please don't send me back to them!" Genesis pleaded with wide eyes.

"It's the lamberts, the juvenile detention center or I'm going to have to send you to a group home." Judge Marsden said.

Genesis glanced at her foster parents with tension radiating off of her body. Anyone could tell she didn't want to go with them. She would do anything to escape the hell she'd been living in for the past 3 years. She saw Olivia out of the corner of her eye as she glared at her foster parents.

"I can't go back there. Please." Genesis begged and tears filled her eyes.

Judge Marsden spied Olivia in the back of the court room and she had an idea. "Detective Benson would you please come forward?"

Olivia nodded and stood from her seat, making her way to the Judge's desk. "Yes your honor?" She asked.

"You're still a foster Mother correct?" Judge Marsden asked.

"Yes your honor." Olivia said.

"Would you be willing to foster Genesis for the time being?" Judge Marsden asked.

Olivia looked back at the girl and saw a multitude of emotions, ranging from fear to hurt. "I'll take her." She said confidently.

"Excellent. Genesis, I am temporarily putting you in Detective Benson's custody. Court dismissed." Judge Marsden said smacking down her gavel. "Detective, a moment in my chambers please." She added, heading for the door to her office.

Olivia sat down in the chair across from Judge Marsden's desk and crossed her legs. "Ok, what am I dealing with?" She asked.

"Genesis has been in and out of my court room since she was 3 years old." Judge Marsden said.

"Since she was 3?! My God. What happened to her?" Olivia blurted out.

"When she was 3 years old her Mother drowned her and her twin sister, her twin died and they were both abandoned. She has suffered physical and sexual abuse, which she will deny. She also has behavioral and emotional issues. Olivia, I know I'm asking a lot but this girl needs someone like you." Judge Marsden said.

"I'll do the best I can." Olivia said standing to leave. When she reached the lobby outside of Judge Marsden's court room she saw Genesis sitting on a bench staring off into space. She kneeled doing in front of the girl and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Olivia." She said.

Genesis looked at Olivia's hand and then back into her eyes. "Hi." She said quietly.


	2. Taking Her Home

**A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter came in wonky. I hope it uploaded readable this time :)**

 **Chapter 2: Taking Her Home**

After Genesis and Olivia left the courthouse, they headed to the station. Olivia had been giving Genesis her personal space, watching her and making sure she didn't make any sudden movements. When they stepped into the squad room, Genesis stopped.

"It's ok sweetie, this is where I work. I just have to pick up a couple of things and then I'll take you home." Olivia whispered to her reassuringly.

Genensis's eyes widened in horror and she turned to run from the squad room. Olivia was right behind her and sped up until she was standing in front of her.

"Hey, sweetheart, no one here is going to hurt you." Olivia said.

Genesis looked up into Olivia's eyes and tears pricked her eyes, "Y-you mean you're not taking me back to the Lambert's?" She asked.

Olivia frowned when she realized what the girl must have thought when she said home. "No. Absolutely not, honey. If I have my way you will never go back to them. Ok?" She said.

"Ok." Genesis said a little uneasy.

"C'mon, I just have to grab some stuff and talk to my boss and we can go." Olivia said placing her hand on Genesis's shoulder and guiding her back into the squad room.

When they got to Olivia's desk, Olivia pointed to the chair and Genesis sat down.

Fin looked up and walked over to Olivia, "New case?" He asked low enough for only Olivia to hear.

Olivia pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and gathered her purse and a few files from her desk. "No actually she's my new foster." She said.

"Oh ok." Fin said. "Welcome to the family baby girl. I'm Fin." He said whipping his hand out for Genesis to shake.

Genesis flinched and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Fin said.

"It's ok honey, Fin is a giant teddy bear." Olivia said.

"Hi, I'm Genesis." She mumbled.

"Don't worry no one is gonna hurt you here." Fin said as he made his way back to his desk.

"Liv! My office." Cragen called.

"I'll be right back." Olivia told Genesis.

After Olivia and Captain Cragen were seated, they started talking.

"I send you to court to give your statement and you come back with a kid. Can't take you anywhere." Cragen joked.

"I couldn't say no." Olivia said with a grin. "I'm going to need sometime off to get her settled." She added.

"That's fine. Take two months paid and if you need more we'll talk shop. Get outta here." Cragen said burying himself in paperwork.

While Olivia was in the Captain's office, Genesis was quietly observing the hustle and bustle of the squad room. She worried Olivia was getting in trouble and wondered if she should just run away.

"You ready?" Olivia asked collecting her purse and files from her desk.

Genesis nodded.

"Ok. Let's go." Olivia said gently.

On the way to Olivia's apartment she stopped to get them something to eat since she knew her fridge was nearly empty.

"Do you like Chinese?" Olivia asked.

"I've never had it before." Genesis said quietly.

"How about a burger, fries and a soda?" Olivia asked.

Genesis nodded. No one had ever given her a choice before. No one really bothered to feed her before either. Honestly the thought of food made her stomach churn. But she had just met Olivia and she didn't want to piss her off already.

Olivia went into the diner, placed her order, paid and got back into the car with the food. "Will you hold this for me?" She asked.

Genesis nodded and after Olivia placed the bag in her lap, she folded her hands over it.

Once they got to Olivia's, Olivia showed her around the apartment. "This is your room and my room is right there." Olivia said pointing to two doors on opposite ends of a hallway. "You can put your stuff away after dinner. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." She added.

Olivia reached into the bag of food and placed Genesis's burger and fries on a placemat. "I got you a large coke, is that ok?" She asked handing the girl a cup.

Genesis nodded and took the drink from Olivia. She stared at her food as if she was afraid of it.

Olivia glanced up at Genesis from her meal and watched as Genesis picked at her fries. "Is your food ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm just not that hungry." Genesis said. In all honesty, not only was Genesis not used to not being fed. She also didn't like to eat much if she could help it. No one knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Ok, just wrap it up and stick it in the fridge." Olivia said.

Genesis wrapped up her burger and fries and put it in the fridge like she was told. "Can I take a shower?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll get you some towels." Olivia said. She was starting to realize Genesis didn't talk much and when she did, she was very guarded in what she said.

Once Genesis was behind the safety of the closed bathroom door, she stripped off her clothes in front of the mirror. She admired the cuts all over her body. And she ran her nails over the fresh cuts on her upper thigh, blissing out on the sting. After her shower she went straight to bed.

Olivia sat in the living room flipping through the channels. She was distracted thinking about Genesis and how badly she wanted to help her. Realizing she wasn't going to find anything to worth watching, she turned the T.V. off and headed to bed herself. A couple hours later she woke up with a start. She sat up and listened for a few seconds, hearing nothing. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she heard screaming.

"STOP! STOP! NOOO! PLEASE!" Genesis screamed.

Olivia kicked off her covers and raced down the hall and into the room. She knew better than to touch the girl so she stood by the foot of the bed and called out to her. "Genesis...Genesis, honey you're safe. It's a nightmare." She said calmly.

Genesis's eyes popped open and she gasped as she sat up. "I-I'm ok you can go now." She said shakily.

Olivia wanted to argue that the girl was far from ok but it was late and she didn't want to push. She sighed. "My room is just down the hall don't be afraid to come get me." She said before reluctantly leaving the room.


	3. Haunted

**A/N: This chapter is short and kind of more of a filler while I'm going through and rewriting each chapter but I did feel like it is important.**

 **Chapter 3: Haunted**

Genesis tossed and turned in her sleep. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She had the same dream almost every night:

 _"I wish I never had you! You ruined my life! I should have aborted you!" Genesis's Mother screamed at her and her twin, Serenity._

 _The girls clung to each other in the corner and watched their Mother throw toys and clothes around the room. The didn't understand. It seemed like no matter what they did or how good they tried to be their Mother was always mad at them. They held tighter to each other when they watched their Mother stop her rampage and stalk into the bathroom._

 _"It ok sissy, see? Mommy runnin a bath." Serenity said._

 _Genesis nodded and sniffled._

 _"Genesis! Serenity! Get your asses in here!" Their Mother called from the bathroom._

 _Genesis and Serenity held hands as they walked into the bathroom. They didn't know what to expect._

 _Their Mother smiled at them, "Ok girls, take off your shoes and socks."_

 _The girls let go of each other's hands to take off their shoes and socks. When they were done, they waited to see what their Mother would do next._

 _"Ok, Serenity, you first." Their Mother said lifting Serenity up over the edge of the tub._

 _The instant Serenity's body touched the water, she screamed. "Mommy too hot!"_

 _"Shut up!" Their Mother shouted. She placed her hands on Serenity's shoulders and pushed her under water. She didn't let her up until she stopped moving._

 _Genesis started screaming and crying. She was silenced by a hard slap across her face._

 _"Now it's your turn." Her Mother said lifting her over the edge of the tub and placing her in the steaming water._

 _Genesis struggled and grabbed at her Mother's hands. Trying all her might to break free. She was almost gone when she felt herself being lifted from the tub._

She woke up with a start, grabbed the pillow next to her and began sobbing into it. She got out of bed, flicked the light on and dug around in her bag before finding what she needed. Then she crept into the bathroom, softly closed and locked the door and stripped down to her underwear. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her lip trembled. The bruises on her body made her cringe but that was another nightmare for another night. Now she was in control. She held out her arm and drug the blade across her skin again and again until she felt a rush throughout her body. She felt nothing but bliss. She smiled at herself and reached for the washcloth hanging on the rack. She held the cloth to her arm with added pressure until the bleeding lightened up. Then she put her clothes back on and crept back to her room. She slid on a black long sleeved top, hid the wash cloth in the back of the closet and slid back into bed. She laid in bed wide awake wondering when Olivia would turn out like the rest. She couldn't trust anyone and she knew it. All she had was her blade and her weight to control.


	4. You Can Trust Me

**Chapter 4: You Can Trust Me**

Olivia felt like utter crap and she groaned when she heard knocking on her door. She kicked the covers off and threw on her robe before going to answer it. She peeked in the peep hole and saw a woman she had never seen before.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Detective Benson, my name is Terry Edwards, I'm Genesis's social worker."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror hanging in the small nook next to the door and ran her fingers through her hair. Once she figured she looked decent enough, she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, I had a long night." Olivia said.

"Genesis is a child who is very difficult to place." Ms. Edwards said.

"Actually, she hasn't been any trouble. She had a nightmare, I tried to comfort her and she kept me at a distance." Olivia said.

"If she's too much for you to handle, I can take her to a group home until I can find another foster home." Ms. Edwards said.

"I can handle her just fine Ms. Edwards." Olivia said. She was starting to get annoyed with how easily the social worker could shuffle the girl around.

"What that girl needs is a firm hand. Once you show her you're in charge she will respect you." Ms. Edwards said.

"Ms. Edwards, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I will tell you one thing, Genesis is not a problem to be quote on quote handled. That child needs stability, love and to be shown that she is worth the fight. And you can be damn sure I will be that person." Olivia all but growled at the woman.

Ms. Edwards stood there with her mouth hung open. "I'm sorry Detective Benson, I have gotten so used to immediate complaints when it comes to Genesis, I am just used to preparing to move her to a group home." She said quietly.

"As I said, she's no trouble and I'd like it if she stayed." Olivia said.

"Ok, that's fine Detective. If you have any problems or questions call me." Ms. Edwards said pulling out a card and holding it out to Olivia.

Olivia took the card and slipped it in her robe pocket. "Thank you Ms. Edwards." She said as she showed the woman out.

Genesis had heard it all. She didn't know how to feel. She was sure by the time her social worker bothered to show up, Olivia would beg the woman to take her. But, instead she wanted her to stay.

Olivia knocked on the door before she pushed it open. "Hey, do you want to go for breakfast?" She asked.

If Genesis was to be completely honest with herself, she was starving. But she couldn't let herself wasn't food. She had to remain strong. "I'm not hungry." She said as respectfully as possible.

"You gotta eat something honey. You didn't eat dinner last night." Olivia said. She started to get the feeling Genesis didn't eat much. She could look at the girl and see she needed to eat.

Genesis opened her mouth to argue and then thought better of it. "Ok, where are we going?" She asked.

"IHOP?" Olivia suggested. "It's right around the corner."

"Sounds great." Genesis said with a forced smile. 'I'll just eat as little as possible and get rid of it.' She thought.

"Ok, get ready and we'll go." Olivia said.

Genesis nodded and stood from the bed, heading for her bags to find something to wear by the time Olivia closed the door. "How the hell am I gonna pull this off?" She muttered to herself. While she got dressed she thought of how she could get away with eating so little. She had a feeling Olivia was onto her and would be watching her like a hawk.

Olivia and Genesis had been walking in a non-uncomfortable silence.

Olivia was trying to figure out how she could get the girl to trust her.

Genesis was hoping she didn't get caught. The cutting and the eating disorder were hers and she didn't want them taken away from her.

"When's your birthday?" Olivia asked.

"July 18th." Genesis said.

"What's your favorite color?" Olivia asked as she opened the door to the restaurant.

"Um...purple." Genesis said.

After Olivia and Genesis were seated and had given their orders, Olivia continued with the ice breakers.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She asked.

Genesis looked at Olivia, confused by what she meant.

"Hobbies are things you like to do when you're alone." Olivia explained.

"Whenever Mr. Lambert was done messing with me...oops I mean I love listening to music." Genesis was internally smacking herself. She couldn't believe she let that slip out. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Mr. Lambert was messing with you?" Olivia said.

"No..." Genesis lied. She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with the paper placemat.

"Hey, you can trust me." Olivia said. She knew Genesis had been sexually abused before, Judge Marsden had told her that. But if something had just happened she wanted to get a jump on it.

"I-I don't know." Genesis said quietly.

"Don't know what sweetheart?" Olivia asked.

"If I can trust you!" Genesis blurted out.

"That's ok honey, but I need you to tell me what happened." Olivia said in a compassionate tone of voice.

"Nothing!" Genesis snapped.

The waitress came back with their food and set it up in front of them. "Will you be needing anything else?" She asked.

"Actually, would you mind packing this up for us?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. No problem." The waitress replied, picking up the plates and taking them away.

Olivia paid the check and rushed Genesis back to the apartment. After dropping the food and keys on the table, she lead Genesis to the living room.

"Honey, I can help you. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me." Olivia said softly. She was sitting on the coffee table in front of Genesis, looking into her eyes.

"I can't! I just can't!" Genesis cried.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Olivia said.

"Yes he can! He'll kill me if I tell!" Genesis cried. Tears began to fall.

Olivia wanted to push her. She really did but she could see the girl was close to breaking.

"What will happen if I tell?" Genesis whispered.

'I'll kill him!' Olivia thought. "If you tell me what happened and I mean everything, I'll call my team and have him arrested." She said.

"I can't tell you but I can show you." Genesis said. She stood up and unzipped her hoodie then she paused.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Olivia asked.

"On my body...I have...scars..." Genesis said. She was ashamed and embarrassed. She didn't want Olivia to see her cuts and make her stop. Somehow, by the grace of God she was starting to trust Olivia.

"It's ok sweetheart. You can trust me. Everything will be ok." Olivia said soothingly.

Genesis gulped nervously and continued to peel off her clothes until she stood in front of Olivia, clad only in a cami and a pair of sleep shorts.

Olivia gaped and covered her mouth.

Bruises. Black, blue, purple even yellow marred the girls body. Her upper arms and thighs were fresh.

Olivia wanted to cry.

"Did he rape you?" She asked.

God, she hated asking that question.

Genesis nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She stared at the carpet and wished it would open and swallow her.

"The cuts?" Olivia asked.

"I did it to myself!" Genesis cried. She broke down and hit the floor.

Olivia moved to the floor beside Genesis and pulled her into a hug. "Shh...it's ok honey, it's gonna be ok." She said rocking the girl in her arms.


End file.
